Maegor
Maegor is the ruler of Silay. He is the founder of three highly-influential alliances: The Ironborn, The Freehold, and the Freehold of The Wolves, as well as a former Iron King of The Ironborn and Diadoch of The Freehold, and Triarch of Foreign Affairs for the Freehold of The Wolves. He is also the founder and organizer of the Person and Alliance of the Year Award. History Founding of a Brotherhood The Ironborn was founded by Maegor on May 13th, 2015, and formally announced its existence to Planet Bob on May 25th. Maegor was a prior member of the New Pacific Order, having served in various government positions there. Maegor had retired from the game in 2013, but returned in 2015 to seek a new home. When none of the alliances seemed to suit his desire for a membership-oriented culture, Maegor drew upon inspiration from A Song of Ice and Fire (the book series that inspired Game of Thrones) to create a brotherhood that represented the values he sought: The Ironborn. He became the first Iron King of The Ironborn. The Ironborn grew quickly, first with his recruitment of old friends Chaoticgod of Chaos and GizzZoso, and soon Maegor was able to recruit a group of five individuals. At the time of the formal declaration of existence on May 25th, this group was composed of Maegor, Chaoticgod of Chaos, General President M, GizzZoso, and maz412. This group was the core membership, with General President M serving on The Iron Council as Lord Castellan and Chaoticgod of Chaos serving as Lord Captain. With established ties to Umbrella, Maegor agreed to a protectorate agreement with Umbrella at the same time of the formal announcement. Growth and Rise Using his recruiting prowess to build the alliance, the membership grew steadily, with new and old members offering their talents and abilities to help build the alliance into a strong brotherhood capable of standing on its own. In early June, Maegor appointed Jo Walton, a former member of Polaris, and GizzZoso, one of the founding members, to the positions of Jarl of Internal Affairs and Jarl of Finance, respectively. Maegor soon recruited Daario Naharis -- a future Iron King -- Kisraga, xxPRYMExx, Crispygeneral, and Cyprian. On June 15th, General President M and Chaoticgod resigned due to real-life issues. Shortly thereafter, Maegor appointed Crispygeneral to Jarl of Foreign Affairs, Jo Walton to Lord Castellan, and Cyprian to Lord Captain. Maegor then recruited Nap06, sudbug, Procombat, Zombiehunter955, MicKTW, Shackles, Impactive, Shaunboy5413, and HSphere. The Roman Republic's Consul, Bluebottlejr, agreed to merge with The Ironborn, and he became the Jarl of Internal Affairs. Eddard and Halfling joined soon thereafter. After the mysterious deletion of Crispygeneral's nation, Maegor appointed Halfling to become the Jarl of Foreign Affairs. Out of Sound Mind joined and Crispygeneral recreated his nation to become Director of Recruitment. Shackles, Halfling, and MicKTW became Deputy Jarls of Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, and Finance, respectively. End of the Reign of The Red Kraken Summer inactivity soon took its toll, and The Ironborn's membership dipped slightly, and, in early August, the Iron Council resolved to create the temporary position of Hand of the King. The first Hand was Daario Naharis. After Halfling's deletion, King Arben was appointed to serve as Jarl of Foreign Affairs for the remainder of Halfling's term. Soon thereafter, however, King Arben and Bluebottlejr both resigned due to personal inactivity and real life responsibilities. It was after nearly four months of exhaustive rule and hundreds of hours put into the formation, growth, and strengthening of The Ironborn that Maegor announced his intent to resign from the office of Iron King. He cited real life obligations and his own personal exhaustion as key reasons for his resignation. Elections were held to decide his successor. Both Daario Naharis, the Hand of the King, and Jo Walton, the Lord Castellan, ran for the office. Daario received three votes to Jo's one, winning the 75% majority required by the charter to win the office. He was officially coronated on September 13th, four months to the day since Maegor's founding of the alliance. Maegor subsequently stepped down and took the office of Iron Emeritus, serving as an advisor to the Iron Council. The Rise of The Tyroshi Sellsword Daario's reign was marked by the consolidation of the remaining members, cutting the losses summer inactivity had caused, and regrowing the alliance to an all-time statistical high with less than half of the alliance's former members. Daario's reign is widely considered to be the greatest of any Iron King, and his rule truly embodies the spirit of The Ironborn - rising harder and stronger following near-death. In July of 2016, Maegor returned after a six month hiatus to the forums. He spoke with Daario about the state of the alliance, and he decided to rejoin CN in early August. After serving almost two months in an advisory role, Maegor was appointed to the positions of Hand of the King and Lord Castellan by Daario, whose own real life duties had grown too great to effectively lead the alliance. It was then, on September 26th, 2016 (a year and several weeks following his abdication), that Maegor became Hand and Lord Castellan, offering his services once more to his king and to his alliance, serving in the manner he knew best. Rule of the Hand Following Maegor’s return, he took note that the game and his beloved brotherhood had changed. While largely silent on the forums, the membership of the alliance had grown in strength and were active. He took due consideration of Daario’s efforts to recruit members to the government in his year hiatus, and, following his appointment to the office of Hand and Lord Castellan, he noted that the only way for the alliance to truly continue was expansion. This began an unprecedented era of recruitment, government expansion, and diplomatic outreach. Maegor was essentially given free-rein by Daario, and he intended to repay his friend and king by building the alliance to an all-time high. He contacted several new and old friends, including Roquentin at Umbrella, David Stillcho at The Seven Kingdoms (TSK), Rattlehead and Shavar at The Hillbilly Coalition (THC), and the leadership at the Praetorian Guard (PG), namely Cress, hailkirk, and Mattken13. Maegor began by opening relations with THC and PG, immediately befriending Mattken13, the Centurion of Foreign Affairs for PG. After several days of discussion, Maegor contacted Mattken13 in-game to discuss a potential merger, to which Mattken13 agreed was a great idea. It was in the waiting period while Mattken13 worked with Cress and hailkirk on the merger idea that Maegor continued to recruit several more members to The Ironborn. He made the acquaintance of Whitebeard, who left the NPO to look for a new alliance to join. Whitebeard had requested the Lord Captain position from Daario, and Maegor promptly appointed Whitebeard to the position. However, for reasons unexplained, Whitebeard left the game without a word and died into inactivity. Following this minor hiccup, Maegor continued to recruit new members, some of whom would later take major leadership roles in the alliance. October saw an ebb and flow of growth before coming to a close. The month of November came, and Maegor spent a good portion of his energies on straightforward recruitment and trying to secure a strategic merger. His recruitment efforts, coupled with those of the Director of Recruitment, his longtime friend and Ironborn brother Crispygeneral, saw The Ironborn reach over 300,000 Nation Strength. Nonetheless, Maegor continued his search for a valuable merger. Mattken13 had died off, and the Praetorian Guard slipped into momentary obscurity. It was then that Maegor turned his focus to The Hillbilly Coalition. After befriending their President, Rattlehead, he determined them a good fit and tried to negotiate a deal with their government. The deal fell through, however, due to their lack of a desire to stray from the course they were on. The Rebirth It was then, from late November to late December, that The Ironborn would experience its largest growth spurt in its history up to that point. The membership blossomed in size, and the government was completely filled for the first time in well-over a year. As 2016 came to a close, the numbers spoke for themselves. As of 9/30/16: 5 Nations, 96,000 Nation Strength, #110 Ranked Alliance As of 12/31/16: 17 Nations, 664,339 Nation Strength, #67 Ranked Alliance In an incredible three-month leap, The Ironborn had added twelve new members to the brotherhood, gained roughly 560,000 Nation Strength, and jumped forty-three spots in the Alliance Rankings. This was coupled with valuable members stepping up and volunteering for the remaining government positions, namely Coach (Lord Captain), Anton Chigurh (Finance), Deplorable Basement (Internal Affairs), and Crispygeneral (Foreign Affairs). The Return to Port It was after a near two-year run that The Ironborn decided to merge their combined forces with two of their closest allies, The Mage’s Guild and The Mechanicus, as to continue their fight for the ideals they so cherished under a new banner: The Freehold. The 5th (also known as "Maegor's Rebellion") On March 5th, 2017, three alliances merged together into one. The first of these alliances was The Ironborn, a proud and tight-knit brotherhood that was a little over a year and a half old. The second of which was The Mechanicus, the youngest, barely three months old but large and prosperous. The third was The Mages Guild, filled with many experienced and hardened veterans. The Ironborn was ruled by Dario Naharis, the second Iron King, and co-governed by Maegor, the founder and first Iron King who had returned from retirement to aid his alliance as Hand of the King. The Mechanicus was ruled by Marco Esse, a relative newcomer to governance, a soft-spoken and genial man. The Mages Guild was led by General Gorgoth, the on-and-off again Guildmaster. The merger's humble beginnings started several months prior, when the three alliances and a fourth, The Imperial Entente, began opening relations with the others. A series of treaties were signed, and the four alliances became fast friends. In mid-February, both Marco and Gorgoth contacted Maegor about a respective Ironborn-Mechanicus and Ironborn-Mages merger. The idea of a triple merger was then discussed and quickly agreed upon as the best step forward for all three alliances. Over the next two weeks, several drafts of a charter were written and the first Dragonlords and Diadoch were decided upon, with the Archons to be filled by election. On March 5th, the merger came to fruition when Maegor founded the AA and when Marco joined soon thereafter. It was roughly five days before all three alliances' membership had all flocked to the new AA. On March 12th, The Freehold announced its existence to Planet Bob via the OWF. The original government was comprised of a triumvirate of Dragonlords: one for war, one for peace, and one for growth. Each alliance's sovereign was a respective Dragonlord: Daario as DLoW, Gorgoth as DLoP, and Marco as DLoG. Maegor, the Hand of The Ironborn, became Diadoch as a compromise candidate. The charter and government was a crucial component of the merger; it was only through skillful negotiation was Maegor able to engineer the deal. With a starting government lineup of skilled veterans and a vast, powerful membership, The Freehold appeared to be poised to be a power to be feared. The first few weeks were rocky for the burgeoning alliance, as the government dealt with Archon elections, a rivalry between Gorgoth and Maegor, a lack of clear leadership through the clunkiness of the charter, growing inactivity, a lack of things getting done governmentally, and the sudden and mysterious disappearance of Marco. These all brewed together even moreso when Maegor took a sudden two week hiatus due to real life constraints. On April 4th, Maegor returned to activity and began chatting with Defiance, the Archon of Foreign Affairs. They discussed the state of affairs, all of which were previously mentioned. This was all against the backdrop of General Gorgoth's (GG) consolidation of power in Maegor's absence. The two had previously butted heads over the roles of the Dragonlords and the Diadoch, namely over which entity was the executive, or leader, of the alliance. GG favored the supremacy of the Dragonlords, whereas Maegor championed the role of the Diadoch as the alliance's natural leader due to its charter-defined responsibilities. As Maegor had written the charter, he felt his point to be valid, and GG was adamantly opposed to such. Maegor learned from several different sources that GG had attempted to remove the Diadochy in his absence and was moving to attempt to coup shortly. This was complemented with the fact that Defiance and Rocket23, the Archon of Finance, had expressed displeasure with the state of affairs for weeks and were both considering a departure from the alliance. Maegor's discussion with Defiance soon turned into a group conference between the three of them, and they began to think of solutions to the issues at hand. The three immediately agreed on one thing: the government, as it stood, had to be scrapped and redone. They understood that the system in place was a necessary evil for the merger to take place, but a month of failed governance displayed the cracks in the system. The three favored a system with one supreme leader who could unilaterally act in any facet of governance, such as the Emperor of the New Pacific Order. Defiance and Rocket made one thing clear: they were only interested in this endeavor if Maegor were to become the leader. Maegor agreed to serve in such a capacity, flattered and humbled by the faith his compatriots showed in him. Their plan would not only act as the change agent necessary for the alliance's survival, but it would be a counter-coup to GG's planned coup. The three soon brought Deputy, the newly-elected Dragonlord of Growth and former Archon of Internal Affairs, into the discussion. He wholeheartedly agreed with the whole plan. There was only one hitch: given GG's history of opposing the Diadochy in its current form, they knew that she would never agree to this charter change. They then decided the only way to save the alliance was to act without her. They soon garnered support from Daario, who expressed reservations but accepted that if it were the outcome desired by Maegor and the others, he would support it. This took place over the course of Tuesday the 4th and Wednesday the 5th. It was on Wednesday night that the rebellion was executed. Acting swiftly, Maegor, who had owner powers over the alliance in-game, and Defiance, who had admin powers over the forums, changed the appropriate permissions and set up the government as follows: Maegor as Diadoch, with heightened powers, Daario as Dragonlord of Military Affairs, Defiance as Dragonlord of Foreign Affairs, Deputy as Dragonlord of Internal Affairs, and Rocket as Dragonlord of Economic Affairs. Gorgoth was given the position of High Justice, an important legal position. The Diadoch had the ultimate authority on all alliance matters, and the Dragonlords served as the executors of his wishes. The alliance was safely in Maegor's hands by night's end. GG was outraged at what she saw as a coup against her, although the rest of the leadership was unanimously in favor of the new charter and direction of the alliance. Over the next few days, she waged a war of words against the new leadership. Maegor and his team tried a variety of ways of dealing with GG, but none of their solutions seemed to work. Finally, on Thursday night, Maegor came to an impasse: he gave GG an ultimatum of keeping her position and accepting the new government or else be dealt with accordingly. On Friday morning, he was greeted by her messages spitting in his face and threatening the alliance with force. He was also alerted by an ally that GG had gone to them for foreign intervention in the internal ordeal. Given no other choice, Maegor banned her and a member suspected of being her multi from the alliance for good. The ordeal was thought to be over. The rest of Friday was spent setting immediate departmental goals and signing an ODP with The Imperial Entente (TIE). Saturday morning came, and all was quiet. GG hadn't been online since her banning, and the leadership was unsure of what her response would be. It was during this time that Maegor finalized a long-pending MnDOAP with Umbrella, thus securing further military support for The Freehold. In the early afternoon, GG took to the OWF to complain about the coup, also stating falsely in the same thread that The Freehold's treaties had been cancelled and that the world should engage in a free-for-all on the alliance. She attempted to join the membership of TIE at this same time, but she was rejected on terms of their newly-signed ODP with The Freehold. She spent a good part of the rest of the afternoon trolling on the OWF, in response to which Maegor and the Dragonlords rejected her lies and set the record straight. It was then that GG fled to the Imperium of Supernova X (ISX), where she was admitted. Maegor, determined to avoid a conflict with ISX, had Defiance extend a formal invitation for a meeting between Maegor and the Emperor of ISX, Immortan Junka. The next day, Junka and his Hand, Galerion, met with Maegor and Defiance, the Foreign Affairs Dragonlord. They discussed the day’s prior events and GG, and Junka assured Maegor that they were not interested in interfering with their internal politics and that there was absolutely no threat of war. The meeting continued with the four discussing a variety of topics, with Junka and Galerion offering advice to Maegor and Defiance. The meeting concluded on good terms, the two leadership teams having hit it off well. With that, any sort of external threat had dissipated. GG had been successfully silenced in return for her admission to ISX, The Freehold’s allies remained as committed to them as ever, and The Freehold had a new government. The events of April 5th, known as Maegor’s Rebellion, came to a close on April 9th, 2017, and The Freehold was forever changed. The Present As before the events of April 5th, Maegor continues to serve as the Diadoch of The Freehold. On May 28th, 2017, he was elected by his alliance to represent them on the White Team Senate. In late June of 2017, Maegor authored The Maegor Doctrine. On July 8th, 2017, The Freehold became a founding signatory of Meridian per the behest of Maegor. In mid-July, members of The Seven Kingdoms began to join The Freehold, following disbandment orders from TSK's government. The Freehold provided the TSK members a new brotherhood based around the same theme of their prior alliance. On July 29th, The Freehold welcomed their friends at The Imperial Remnant into their brotherhood. On that same day, The Freehold signed an ODoAP with their friends at Random Insanity Alliance. On August 1st, 2017, Maegor guided The Freehold over the 3 Million Nation Strength milestone, which allowed The Freehold to enter the Top 25. On August 13th, 2017, The Freehold broke another milestone of 3.8 Million Nation Strength, 50 members, and an overall ranking of #19. On September 7th, 2017, The Freehold broke 4 Million Nation Strength. Continuing their outreach into other realms, The Freehold signed an ODoAP with their friends at Nordreich (2nd) on September 14th, 2017, and an MnDoAP with their friends at the Fellowship of the Wolves on September 16th, 2017. This friendship soon blossomed into a full-scale brotherhood between the alliances, with the Freehold of The Wolves being formed on October 25th, 2017. The Fellowship's Alpha, Canik, Maegor, and pjk11, Aevrum's former leader, became the first Triarchs, with Canik handling Military Affairs, Maegor handling Foreign Affairs, and pjk11 handling Internal Affairs. After fifteen months of active governance, in which period of time he took his alliance and grew it 10,416%, and after pushing through FTW's treaties with IRON, ODN, Nordreich, and ISX, Maegor resigned from his position as Triarch of Foreign Affairs as of December 18th, 2017. He now acts as an informal advisor to the leadership of FTW and is a private citizen once more. As of December 2017, Maegor has run the Person and Alliance of the Year Award. Leadership